Inherit the Earth
by Silan Haye
Summary: Sebab apalah yang lebih membanggakan bagimu, selain menjadi kaki yang menyokong negaramu dan tanah yang memberi makan saudara-saudaramu? WW2 historikal, headcanon.


**Title ** : Inherit the Earth

**Summary ** : Sebab apalah yang lebih membanggakan bagimu, selain menjadi kaki yang menyokong negaramu dan tanah yang memberi makan saudara-saudaramu? WW2 Historikal, Headcanon.

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia Axis Powers dan semua karakternya adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis hanya memiliki ide cerita, dan dua karakter original yang kali ini punya nama. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari cerita ini kecuali (semoga) beberapa _review_ yang membuat penulis melayang bahagia.

**Warning** : Plot loncat-loncat macam keledai habis makan jangkrik. Headcanon aneh. Karakter original. NO YAOI.

**A/N** : _If you think my works are troll, this one is most likely outtroll them all, in different kind of way._

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Pagi hari di awal bulan April datang ke kediaman personifikasi Italia bersama kicau burung dan wangi bunga lili yang menyelinap lewat jendela menunggang angin. Veneziano menyambut mereka seperti biasa, dengan rona muka secerah matahari yang bersinar sehat di atas atap rumah putra-putrinya dan suara teatrikal Tino Rossi mengalun dari radio, mengiringi langkah-langkah ringan luwesnya di dapur yang membuat kegiatan memasak sarapan nampak seperti seni berdansa.

"Hoo, aku tidak tahu mereka masih menyimpan lagu ini. _Parlami d'Amore Mari__ù_, bukan?"

Tangan pemegang pisau itu berhenti memotong tomat-tomat ranum untuk _bruschetta_, sang pemilik menoleh dengan senyum ramah tersungging saat ia menyapa, "Oh, selamat pagi, ve~ tumben _fratello_ sudah bangun!"

Sang abang hanya menjawab dengan anggukan sembari mengikatkan korden berenda transparan ke birai pintu. Sang personifikasi Italia Utara menyadari kakaknya telah bersandang rapi dengan celana kain hitam jelaga yang lurus disetrika dan kemeja merah marun berhias dasi serasi. Sungguh pemandangan aneh dari seseorang yang biasanya tak sanggup bangun pagi.

"Pergi ke suatu tempat,_ fratello_?"

"Mhm. Pesta pernikahan di Pentima. Mungkin sebaiknya aku sarapan dulu sebelum mengejar trem pagi," jawabnya setelah mengecek jam tangan, menarik salah satu bangku kayu yang mengelilingi meja makan dan menghenyakkan diri di sana dengan desah panjang, bertopang dagu memandang jendela. "Aneh sekali, menikah di bulan April. Cuacanya bahkan belum terlalu bagus."

Veneziano terkekeh sembari mengambil dua pasang cangkir kopi dari konter. "Menurutku ini bulan yang baik. Bunga lili sudah mulai bermekaran juga." Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bubuk kopi favoritnya sebelum menuangkan ke masing-masing cangkir (tiga sendok untuknya, empat sendok untuk _fratello_) dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas dalam ceret.

"Siapa yang menikah, omong-omong?" Mencemplungkan satu kotak gula ke cangkir china miliknya. Untuk Romano? Hm, di pagi hari_ fratello_ lebih suka campuran bubuk kakao. "Aku tidak ingat ada kenalan di Pentima." Sebagai personifikasi negara, sudah menjadi agenda rutin untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan orang-orang besar pemerintah, atau terkadang dalam kasus Romano, keluarga mafia. Veneziano tidak mengingat ada_ famiglia_ yang cukup berpengaruh berbasis di daerah itu, tapi. Terlebih tidak lazim bagi orang kaya untuk mengadakan pesta di sebuah desa kecil jauh dari kota Roma—mereka identik dengan perayaan sensasional dan berbau pamer, menyuburkan gaya hidup era _La Dolce Vita_.

"Oh, ini bukan acara milik salah satu pejabat korup itu," Romano melambaikan tangan sambil lalu, "Hanya sebuah keluarga biasa." Dari nada bicaranya saja Veneziano tahu abangnya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Seperti biasa.

"Dan keluarga spesial mana yang mendapat kehormatan menerima _fratello_ sebagai tamu, ve?" Senyum Veneziano, menata potongan tomat di atas roti gandum, meletakkannya ke baki bersama cangkir-cangkir kopi, dan melenggang ke meja makan. Berhenti sejenak untuk mengecilkan radio, karena jelas kakaknya punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk diceritakan.

"Kau terlalu banyak tanya, Vene," gerutu Romano, mengambil cangkirnya. "Dan kau lupa memasukkan bubuk kakao-ku," tambahnya setelah mencium aromanya.

"Sudah kumasukkan. Kopinya memang kuat, itu oleh-oleh dari Napoli kemarin. _Fratello _tahu seperti apa rasa kopi dari sana," jawab sang adik. Ketika Romano tak lagi menjawab melainkan hanya meneguk kopinya sambil menatap kosong ke garis-garis sinar matahari yang menyorot meja mahogani mereka, Italia yang lebih muda itu tersenyum paham. "Ini acara keluarga Montavoni, bukan? Pernikahan Sophia?"

Selepas nama itu disebut sepasang mata sewarna sirup mapel mendongak memandangnya, dan setelah diam sejenak tanpa ekspresi akhirnya Romano menghela napas. "Yeah, yeah, Tuan Serba Mau Tahu. Keluarga Montavoni. Pernikahan Sophia, ya." Dan kembali sepasang bola itu menerawang ke luar jendela. "Waktu cepat berlalu, bukan, Veneziano?"

"_S__ì_," yang ditanya mengamini, tersenyum tipis seperti orangtua yang mengenang masa lalu. Dan sedikit banyak, memang demikian adanya. "Sudah tiga belas belas tahun, bukan? Aku penasaran seperti apa Sophia sekarang—cantik jelita, aku yakin. Aku ingin tahu siapa suaminya."

"Tentu saja dia cantik—dan cemerlang, kalau boleh kutambahkan—memiliki segala kualitas yang kau harapkan dari seorang istri yang sempurna. Paman dan bibinya membesarkan dia dengan baik, mereka bahkan berhasil menghentikan hobinya balapan naik pohon dengan anak laki-laki." Mereka berdua tertawa kecil akan memori itu. "Calon suaminya seorang pria dari Perugia. Pemilik rumah makan dan distributor keju lokal, dan menyekolahkan tiga adik perempuannya. Pria yang baik, walaupun selera pakaiannya payah."

"Sepertinya kau paham sekali, ve," senyum Veneziano dari balik cangkir kopinya, "Kau benar-benar perhatian pada Sophia,_ fratello_."

Romano mengedikkan bahu, tersenyum simpul dengan sorot tak terbaca di matanya. "Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, Veneziano. Setelah apa yang ia berikan padaku, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan."

* * *

~.~.~.~

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**.**

**Inherit the Earth**

**.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

~.~.~.~

* * *

"Kau telah menghinaku dan seluruh korps tentara Italia."

Mendengar itu orang akan menyangka bahwa pria paruh baya yang mengutarakannya adalah seseorang berkedudukan penting—letnan yang dikirim langsung ke garis depan bersama barisan Jerman atau bahkan Jenderal dengan seragam militer dengan nilai lebih tinggi daripada rumah rakyat kebanyakan. Menggelikan, kenyataan bahwa pria tegap berkumis klimis itu hanyalah seorang bawahan yang bertugas menyeleksi tentara sukarelawan.

"Kau tertangkap basah mencuri logistik kami dan masih berdalih itu karena salah satu tentara kami memberimu izin? Ha, keledai pun lebih pandai berbohong daripada itu!"

"Tapi aku memang tidak mencuri," gertak seorang pemuda yang dipaksa bersimpuh di tanah dengan kedua tangan dicengkau di belakang punggung oleh dua prajurit muda, mata tajam sewarna emas cairnya memandang ke pria di atasnya dengan menantang. "Tentara itu benar-benar memberiku izin masuk gudang!"

"Omong kosong!" Bentak lawan bicaranya kasar, ludah menyembur dari mulutnya yang berbibir tebal. "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir, dengan blokade Sekutu dan selusin truk pasukan Jerman minggu lalu, kami masih memiliki sisa roti untuk dibagi-bagikan secara gratis, huh!? Dengan ini pun kami masih harus membela negara dengan perut kelaparan!"

"Yah, setidaknya kita berada di jalan yang sama dalam hal kelaparan," gumam si pemuda pelan, namun tidak terlalu pelan sehingga detik berikutnya terdengar derak menyakitkan hidung bertemu sol sepatu boots.

"Penghinaan!" Teriak sang pria dengan seluruh kekuatan paru-parunya, "Prajurit! Beri hukuman yang setimpal pada tikus pencuri ini! Ikat di palang dan cambuk sampai dia mengakui kesalahannya!"

"Sungguh primitif. Apa gunanya kami memberimu bedil jika yang bisa kau gunakan hanya tali dan cambuk?"

Suara baru menyela masuk dalam adegan itu bersama seorang pria muda yang berjalan mendekati mereka sambil bersidekap, mata hijau memicing dan mulut menekuk dalam ekspresi tak terkesan. Jika dari penampilannya yang nampak jauh lebih rapi dan berkelas belum cukup menunjukkan derajatnya, maka perlakuan para serdadu bawahan yang mendadak merunduk-runduk sopan itu menjadi bukti mutlak.

"Ah,_ signore_. Kami minta maaf atas keributan tidak nyaman ini," ujar sang pria dengan nada rendah menjilat yang picik, membungkuk sedikit. "Tapi bocah ini telah mencuri persediaan makanan kita dan masih berkelit bahwa seseorang telah memberinya izin. Sudah sepantasnya saya memberi pelajaran untuknya, _signore_."

Pria muda berambut senada tanah ladang itu menelengkan kepala menatap si pemuda berambut hitam, yang balas mencelang meski tanpa api yang ia tujukan pada si pria bawahan sebelumnya. Pemuda itu, hidungnya kini bengap dan berdarah, mungkin hanya anak petani tak terpelajar, tapi bahkan dia tahu untuk tidak sembrono di hadapan seorang superior.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan pria ini? Bahwa kau mencuri persediaan kami?" Sang petinggi muda bertanya kalem, berjongkok di hadapan si anak petani agar mereka saling bertemu mata. "Atau benar ada seseorang yang—betapapun tololnya itu terdengar—mengizinkanmu melakukannya?"

"Y—ya," jawab si pemuda gugup, dalam hati merutuk dirinya sendiri yang tergagap. "Saya mendapat izin dari salah satu prajurit Anda, _signore_."

Kedua prajurit yang menelikung tangannya mengeluarkan dengus penuh cemooh, demikian pula si pria berkumis klimis.

"Oh, benarkah?" Sang pria muda dengan belasan lencana mendekorasi seragam militernya itu meraih ke sabuk belakang dan menarik keluar sebuah pistol bergagang perak yang berkilau di bawah matahari pagi Sisilia. "Sebaiknya kau berkata jujur, kau tahu. Di masa sulit seperti ini pendusta lebih mengganggu daripada hama, dan lebih mudah disingkirkan daripada mereka." Ia membuka pengaman senjata itu dengan bunyi 'klak' keras, membuat ketiga prajurit di sekitarnya menarik napas terkejut dan si pemuda sekonyong-konyong gemetar hebat saat moncong dingin itu ditempelkan tepat di antara kedua alisnya.

"Nah?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, saya mengaku! S-saya tidak mendapat persetujuan dari siapapun! Saya menyusup gudang dan mencuri roti dan sosis dan sedikit keju! Hanya sedikit,_ signore_! Sa—saya akan kembalikan! Tolong jangan bunuh saya!"

Sang pemegang senjata penentu nasib itu menatap impasif sebelum akhirnya menyimpan kembali pistolnya dan bangkit berdiri sambil berkata, "Lepaskan dia." pada kedua prajurit muda yang dengan tergesa melaksanakan perintahnya. Si pemuda bersurai jelaga jatuh tersungkur di tanah berdebu, namun sebelum sempat mengangkat kepala mengucap terima kasih seseorang telah mencengkeram kerahnya dan menariknya berdiri.

"_Signore_?" Kumis klimis menatap bingung ketika atasannya itu mulai menyeret pergi sang kriminal.

"Akan kuurus dia," jawab atasannya datar tanpa emosi, membuat si pemuda yang baru sedetik merasa lega itu kembali dirundung panik, memberontak sia-sia di bawah cengkeraman besinya. Jika tidak sedang kalap mungkin bocah akhir belasan tahun itu akan bertanya-tanya bagaimana seorang pria muda yang tampak tak lebih tua dari dirinya bisa memiliki tenaga luar biasa, tapi saat itu yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah cara melepaskan diri dari maut.

"_Signore, per favore_! Tolong jangan bunuh saya! Saya bersedia melakukan apa saja, _signore_! Tolong lepaskan saya! Saya masih punya adik yang harus saya beri makan! _Signore_!"

Terus menggeliat dan berteriak-teriak liar, pemuda itu tak menyadari mereka telah tiba di gudang sampai tubuhnya dihempaskan ke tumpukan karung kentang di tengah ruangan. Layaknya mangsa yang ketakutan ia buru-buru menggelesot menjauh, mata besar menjelalat mencari perlindungan di antara karung dan peti-peti sementara penyeretnya menutup kembali pintu gudang.

"Berhenti bertingkah tolol dan berdirilah. Aku tidak akan menembakmu. Ha, seolah aku punya peluru sisa saja," gerutu penyeretnya, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menunjukkan ekspresi masam seolah udara yang ia hirup mengandung terlalu banyak belerang. Ketika pemuda itu tetap berkeras berlindung di antara peti-peti tomat, ia mengeluarkan dengus kesal, macam anak kecil yang muak mengajari adiknya, dan mengambil sebuah tas kain kosong dari gantungan dekat pintu.

Pemuda itu hanya mengawasi, dalam kewaspadaan bercampur heran, saat pria militer berjabatan tinggi itu mulai mengisi tas kainnya dengan roti, keju, kentang, sosis, bahkan beberapa batang cokelat. Lebih heran lagi ketika ia mengikat tas yang telah menggelembung itu dan melemparkannya ke hadapan si pemuda.

"Ambil. Kali ini, jika ada orang yang bertanya, katakan aku yang memberikannya untukmu."

Sepasang mata keemasan yang berkilau dalam remang cahaya ruangan menatap pria itu, lalu tas kain di hadapannya, lalu pria itu lagi, lalu tas kain, begitu terus hingga yang ditatap habis sabar dan membentak kasar, "Itu tidak akan meledak atau apa, tolol!"

Berjengit sedikit oleh bentakan yang terdengar amat keras dalam gudang luas dan sepi itu, si pemuda mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu dan menarik buntelan itu mendekat. Setelah yakin itu bukan jebakan, barulah ia berdiri sambil membawa barang berharga itu dalam pelukannya.

"Nah. Sekarang pulanglah. Jangan harap aku akan menolongmu kalau kau kena masalah lagi." Pria itu menggeser gerendel dan membukakan pintu untuknya. "Lewatlah gang kecil di belakang gereja. Agak kotor dan sempit, dan kau mungkin akan menginjak sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya bertemu sol sepatumu, tapi para penjaga jarang berpatroli di sana. Kau bisa sampai rumah dengan selamat."

Alih-alih bergegas pemuda itu malah memaku diri di tempatnya, menatap sang pria dengan alis bertaut. "Kenapa Anda memberiku ini?"

Pria berambut cokelat gelap itu mendengus tak sabar. "Kau bilang kau butuh makanan, kan!?"

"Ya, tapi…."

"Kalau begitu ambillah dan jangan banyak tanya!"

"Prajurit yang tadi mengatakan kalian sendiri kekurangan ransum."

"Yeah. Satu pelajaran bagimu? Jangan percaya semua omongan orang."

"Tapi—" segala protes yang telah bersiap di ujung lidah kembali ditelannya ketika menerima pelototan paling garang yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup. "….Benar tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Pria itu mendecak keras dan menggeleng jengkel dan si pemuda, mengira ia telah memaksa keberuntungannya sampai kelewat batas, secara tidak sadar mengeratkan pelukan ke buntelannya—takut oang penting di kamp itu berubah pikiran dan ia gagal membawa pulang makan malam untuk adik perempuannya. Tapi pria itu tidak menyemburnya, atau memukulnya, atau merebut kembali bungkusan kentang seperti bayangannya. Ia hanya menatap ke luar gudang ke rumah-rumah di perkampungan dengan pandangan—jika si pemuda tak salah mengartikan—sedih dan bersalah.

"Rakyat juga membutuhkan makanan sebagaimana prajurit membutuhkannya. Kalian semua orang-orangku, kalian pantas diperlakukan sama."

Si pemuda mengerjap dan sejuta pertanyaan kembali meluncur ke lidahnya, siap dilontarkan, tapi kali ini ia tahu sopan dan menahan rasa penasaran. Bukan tempatnya untuk menanyakan apa posisi pria itu di kemiliteran, pangkat apa yang demikian tinggi hingga ia menyebut rakyat biasa sebagai "orang-orangnya". Orang ini baik, dia menyelamatkannya dan memberinya roti, dan itu cukup untuk menumbuhkan rasa hormat dalam diri sang pemuda.

"_Grazie_,_ signore_." Ia tersenyum penuh terima kasih, menganggukkan kepala. "Budi baik Anda tak akan saya lupakan."

Pria itu hanya menatapnya datar, kemudian menggelengkan kepala sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis ironis. "Tak perlu berterima kasih. Itu sudah kewajibanku."

"Oh, dan _signore_, siapakah nama Anda?" Tidak salah ingin mengetahui nama pahlawannya, bukan?

Mengangkat satu alis. "Untuk apa kau tahu namaku? Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Anda tidak bisa bilang begitu, _signore_! Nasib orang siapa tahu!" Jawab si pemuda, mendadak antusias. "Mungkin suatu hari nanti Anda akan membutuhkan bantuan saya, dan saya bisa membalas budi."

"Sombong sekali. Itu tak akan terjadi."

"Dan lagipula, _signore_," pemuda itu berkeras sembari tersenyum cerdik, "Anda bilang saya harus mengatakan mendapat izin dari Anda jika tertangkap. Bagaimana saya mengatakan itu, kalau nama Anda saja saya tak tahu?"

Pria itu tampak terkejut oleh kebodohannya sendiri dan si pemuda menunduk menahan senyum—raut muka _signore_ itu sungguh lucu! Dan di antara gerutuan dan makian pelan, akhirnya pemuda itu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Romano. Katakan saja kau mendapatkannya dari Romano. Mereka akan tahu."

Senyum mengembang lebar sekarang (selebar yang bisa ia berikan tanpa membuat hidungnya yang memar tambah nyeri, paling tidak) pemuda itu mengangguk dan berlari pergi keluar gudang.

"_Grazie, Signor_ Romano! Sampai bertemu lagi!" Serunya, menarik perhatian beberapa penjaga yang melintas namun mereka tak menindak apa-apa melihat siapa orang yang diajaknya bicara. Romano mengawasinya hingga nyaris menghilang di belokan, ketika pemuda itu mendadak berhenti dan berteriak sekencang mungkin,

"Oh, dan_ Signor_ Romano! Nama saya Lovino! Lovino Montavoni!"

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"Oh, _fratello_…."

Lovino berdiri kaku di depan tenda, mengintip ke dalam di mana _Signor _Romano terbaring tanpa membuka mata dengan pria muda lain yang baru tiba tadi sore dari Venezia menggenggam erat tangannya, menangis pelan sembari terus memanggil saudaranya. Pria muda itu, dengan garis-garis wajah mewarisi _Signor_ Romano dan mata besar polos yang menunjukkan posisinya dalam urutan persaudaraan, menunduk menatap kakaknya yang telah tertidur begitu lama, terlalu lama untuk membuat hati Lovino berdesir tak nyaman, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Prajurit-prajurit yang masih tersisa, bahkan mereka dengan lencana kehormatan menggantung di kain-kain seragam pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada_ Signor _Romano, tak mengerti kenapa setiap saat kulitnya akan terjamah oleh luka baru, luka-luka mengerikan berbau busuk yang membuat mereka enggan mendekat.

"Mungkin dia terkena jampi-jampi dari pasukan Inggris," seloroh seorang prajurit kelas rendah. Lovino harus dihukum_ sit-up_ karena tak mampu menahan bogemnya.

Berhari-hari Lovino duduk di samping atasannya dengan cemas, mengelap keringat dingin yang menyertai demam dan membisikkan setiap doa yang dikenal lidahnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus menghantui sadarnya didorong jauh-jauh, namun ketika pria muda ini, pria yang nampak lebih muda dari_ Signor _Romano tapi tetap memakai insignia sebanyak para jenderal, tiba di kamp mereka yang suram dan berbau kematian, ia tak dapat membendung ingin tahunya.

Mungkin, _Signor _Veneziano dapat memberitahu tentang misteri dalam diri kakaknya.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"Hati-hati di jalan, _fratello_! Pulanglah sebelum makan malam, ve!"

Romano melambaikan tangan asal-asalan sementara kakinya bergegas membawanya ke stasiun terdekat, menyenggol beberapa orang dalam ketergesaannya. Membetulkan lengan mantel dan topi, sosok pria muda berambut cokelat khas Mediterania itu tak berhenti mendesiskan dumalan jengkel. Tentu, di hari penting seperti ini Veneziano harus mengajaknya berbincang tentang masa lalu sambil mengudap _biscotti_ seperti sepasang veteran tua, dan begitu sadar Romano sudah ketinggalan dua trem. Kalau tidak berhasil mengejar yang satu ini ia harus menunggu sampai setelah makan siang dan begitu tiba di tempat bisa dipastikan kedua mempelai telah diarak menuju rumah bulan madu mereka.

Dasar Veneziano dan kebiasaannya mengalihkan perhatian orang!

"Satu tiket ke Abrazzo!" Engah Romano, meletakkan segenggam koin di meja loket. Beberapa di antaranya menggelinding dan jatuh ke kolong dengan bunyi denting sumbang, si petugas loket memandangnya dengan tatapan mengecam yang segera berubah menjadi penuh terima kasih disertai seruan "_grazie_!" ketika Romano menyabet tiketnya dan berlari mengejar trem yang mulai bergerak sambil berteriak, "Ambil saja kembaliannya, _bella_!"

Setelah berhasil melompat ke gerbong dengan bantuan beberapa orang, personifikasi itu bersandar di salah satu besi penyangga bangku, mengelap butir-butir peluh yang menempelkan poni ke dahinya sambil mengatur napas. Ugh, dia sudah terlalu tua untuk ini. Pernah ada masanya ketika ia mampu berlari sekian kilometer dan masih punya sisa napas untuk memaki-maki seorang Jerman yang mewajibkan latihan olah fisik, tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Meskipun, Romano mempertimbangkan, mungkin ada baiknya ia mulai berolahraga lagi. Terengah-engah macam anjing tua seperti ini benar-benar merobek harga diri.

Trem itu penuh dan berbau keringat, seperti biasa di jam-jam sibuk, dan setelah bersusah payah serta memastikan tidak ada lansia yang belum mendapatkan tempat, ia menghenyakkan diri di samping dua orang pemuda yang nampaknya terlibat diskusi seru.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mendaftar universitas tahun ini," ujar si pemuda berambut pirang (cukup mencolok di antara kepala-kepala cokelat kehitaman penduduk Roma—Romano bertanya-tanya sambil lalu apakah dia berasal dari Utara yang lebih dekat dengan Perancis). "Papa kemungkinan besar tidak akan mengakuiku sebagai anak lagi dan mungkin aku harus bekerja dari pegawai restoran sampai kuli batu, tapi eh, aku yakin itu akan sepadan."

"Yeah, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, teman," rekannya, seorang pemuda berjenggot tipis yang bicara dengan logat Calabria menimpali sambil menepuk bahunya. "Kau tahu, mungkin aku juga akan mendaftar di Turin, atau Milan. Di manapun tak masalah, aku ingin sekolah setinggi mungkin agar tidak menjadi mainan Sekutu lagi."

Romano mendadak harus mengerjapkan mata untuk menyingkirkan air yang cepat menggenang di pelupuknya. Dadanya sesak oleh rasa bangga oleh potongan pembicaraan itu—kurang dari dua dekade semenjak trem-trem yang melintasi tanahnya membawa tentara-tentara remaja berani mati dan kini putra-putrinya masih memiliki semangat juang dari sudut lain, belajar dan menempuh pendidikan setinggi mungkin meskipun universitas-universitas yang terbengkalai pasca perang belum mampu memfasilitasi mereka.

Kedua pemuda itu melanjutkan diskusi mereka, membahas kemungkinan alternatif belajar otodidak jika mereka tak mampu membayar biaya kuliah, sementara Romano termenung memandang padang rumput yang melintas cepat di luar jendela. Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah, tak ada lagi perang dan bom dan pesawat militer berdengung di udara; namun beberapa hal masih tetap sama. Sang personifikasi terkadang bertanya-tanya apakah ia pantas mendapatkan putra-putri yang begitu setia dan mencintainya, sebab ia jauh dari sempurna.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Mau tak mau Romano mendengus dan tersenyum sedikit, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat Lovino praktis melompat girang oleh berita yang baru saja disampaikannya.

"Saya akan bergabung dalam Divisi Infanteri Livorno? Sungguh?" Mata sewarna sinar matahari pagi itu berbinar seakan si pemilik baru saja diberi tahu ia akan memperoleh seekor kuda sebagai hadiah ulangtahun, bukan dimasukkan dalam kesatuan pasukan jalan kaki yang akan menghadang Sekutu di pesisir selatan Italia.

Setelah peristiwa pencurian ransum itu, suatu hari tiba-tiba Romano mendapati bocah nekat berambut hitam pekat yang telah menyebabkan terlalu banyak masalah baginya itu memberi hormat padanya, rambut keriwil dicukur cepak dan seragam biru tua memeluk tubuhnya yang belum lagi matang sebagai orang dewasa. Prajurit mereka makin menipis dan, meskipun peraturan mengatakan lain, pos-pos di daerah banyak merekrut pejuang yang hanya pernah mengenal cangkul. Asalkan mereka siap membela negara, itu sudah cukup.

"Yeah, karena kau ngotot menjadi bawahanku dan tidak ada yang mau merekrut mantan pencuri sepertimu…" Lovino nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah, "…jadi kau akan ikut aku mengabdi di Divisi Livorno. Tapi," Romano mengangkat tangan menghentikan lawan bicaranya yang sudah buka mulut penuh semangat, "Kau akan bekerja di_ Sezione Panettieri_."

Mengira akan mendapat bantahan, personifikasi negara yang tengah terlibat perang itu terkejut melihat bawahan barunya menegakkan diri dan memberi hormat. "Siap, _signore_! Saya akan bekerja sebaik mungkin!" Tidak masalah baginya jika hanya bekerja di _Sezione Panettieri_—secara harfiah berarti Skuadron Bakeri, bahasa gagah untuk Dapur Umum—asalkan bisa berguna bagi _Signor _Romano dalam satu atau lain hal, dia merasa tujuannya bergabung dalam pasukan sukarelawan sedikit banyak telah tercapai.

Romano mengangguk kaku, kembali ke mode seorang atasan. "Bagus. Kita akan berangkat ke kamp prajurit di Niscemi besok pagi. Tak perlu membawa barang pribadi, semua keperluan sudah disiapkan." Melihat Lovino yang mendadak tampak tak tenang, ia menambahkan, "Ada keberatan?"

"Um," Lovino memulai, kemudian menyadari bahwa ber-"um" bukanlah sikap yang tepat saat berbicara dengan seniormu, sehingga ia berdeham dan mengulang dengan lebih tegas, "Bolehkah saya meminta izin pulang untuk malam ini? Saya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada adik saya." Walaupun merasa agak malu dengan perkataannya yang sentimental, pemuda itu tetap mempertahankan kontak mata.

Setelah beberapa detik memandangnya dengan muka datar yang membuat Lovino merasa salah tingkah, Romano menghela napas, yang diartikan Lovino sebagai dengus jengkel bercampur maklum. "Kembalilah sebelum jam tujuh, atau kami akan meninggalkanmu."

"_G-grazie, signore_! Saya janji saya tak akan terlambat!"

Esok harinya, ketika mereka berdua duduk bersisian di dalam truk dalam perjalanan tujuh jam menuju kota _comune_ Niscemi, Lovino menunjukkan kalung salib perak-biru yang ia pakai di balik seragam biru tuanya.

"Ini kalung adik saya. Kami bertukar kalung agar selalu merasa berdoa bersama-sama, walaupun berada di tempat yang berbeda."

Romano menatap kalung itu sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, aku tak ingin mengirimmu pulang hanya untuk membuat adikmu menangis karena kau merusak kalungnya."

Membaca janji tak terucap bahwa Romano akan memastikan ia dapat pulang ke rumah dan adiknya yang manis, Lovino mengangguk senang dan menyimpan kembali benda berharganya.

"Tentu,_ signore_. Saya akan menjaganya dengan baik." Dan tanpa diucapkan pula, ia berjanji ia juga akan memastikan Romano dapat pulang ke rumah keluarganya.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Pentima tidak banyak berubah semenjak pertama kali Romano melangkah melalui gerbangnya.

Jalan setapak dari batu-batu bundar yang ditata sepanjang ladang, rumah-rumah beratap pendek dengan halaman luas dan ayam yang berkeliaran mematuk-matuk tanah. Penduduknya masih sama ramah dan saling tahu meskipun tinggal sekian mil jauhnya satu sama lain, dan Romano tiba di kediaman keluarga Montavoni dengan menumpang gerobak sapi milik seorang pria yang merokok cerutu aneh berbau tajam.

"Sampaikan selamatku pada Sophia! Aku dan istriku akan berkunjung sore ini!"

Romano mengangkat topi memberi hormat pada gerobak sapi yang menjauh menuju tempat penggilingan. Membersihkan setelan dari debu dan kulit gandum, sosok pria muda itu kemudian berjalan tegap menuju pesta pernikahan di halaman rumah yang telah disulap menjadi area pesta taman sederhana, dengan meja-meja bundar bertaplak putih dan bunga-bunga memenuhi vas begitu penuh hingga seolah tumbuh dari dasar keramiknya. Pemusik memainkan lagu dansa di sudut berlawanan dari meja buffet, para tamu menari di sekelilingnya dengan loncatan-loncatan gembira dan gaun-gaun berkibar, wajah memerah di siang bolong oleh anggur dan panas matahari.

Kemudian ia melihat Sophia.

Di balkon rumah yang penuh kain-kain putih berpilin dan bunga-bunga, gadis muda itu berdiri bersisian dengan suaminya yang nampak tegap dan bangga dalam setelan hitam terbaiknya. Sophia nampak indah dalam balutan gaun putih berenda dan raut tenang berseri-seri di wajahnya, seperti malaikat yang membuat para pria ingin mencurinya, tapi yang dilihat Romano tetaplah gadis kecil berkepang dua dengan mata hazel besar yang menyapanya di gerbang desa.

"Ciao_, apakah Anda _Signor_ Romano? Namaku Sophia, _Zio _bilang Anda akan datang hari ini untuk berkenalan denganku! Oh, apa kabar Vino, apa baik-baik saja?"_

Waktu cepat berlalu dan bersamanya hilang beribu kisah, tetapi Romano akan selalu ingat. Dan meskipun Sophia telah menikah atau merajut topi wol untuk cucunya nanti, ia akan tetap menjadi putri kecilnya yang berhati besar, sosok kehormatan yang telah berkorban besar untuknya.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"_Signor _Romano! Anda bisa mendengar saya?! _Signore_!"

Seluruh inderanya bekerja bertabrakan mengirimkan sinyal ke otak, membuatnya bingung. Ia berusaha menyortir dan merasa satu persatu. Tanah berlumpur di bawah tubuh, air yang meresap dan membasahi bagian belakang seragamnya. Sakit hebat di kepala seolah seseorang memakai tempurung kepalanya sebagai pengganti bola sepak. Aroma tak sedap seperti amis air laut yang kotor tapi sepuluh kali lebih parah, dan yang mengalahkan semua sensasi itu adalah rasa sesak terbakar di torsonya.

Oh, yeah, benar. Tentara Amerika keparat itu dan senapan buatan Russianya yang menghantam tepat di dada. Itu bukan tembakan paling parah yang pernah diterimanya seumur hidup tapi gila, rasanya tetap sakit setengah mati.

"_Signor_ Romano! Jawab saya, _per favore_!"

Kemudian ada suara itu, suara melengking histeris yang harusnya tak bisa diproduksi kerongkongan berjakun, memanggil-manggil namanya berbarengan dengan tamparan-tamparan ringan di pipi. Romano membuka mata (kapan ia menutupnya?) dan langsung disambut wajah Lovino yang berbalut cemas dan airmata.

"_Signor _Romano! Oh, terima kasih Tuhan…."

"_S-stai zitto… bastardo_," erang Romano perlahan, menggeser kepala untuk menghindari tangan Lovino yang masih menepuk-nepuk wajahnya. Matanya mendarat pada tubuh tengkurap seorang tentara berseragam angkatan darat Amerika dengan darah menggenang di sekitar kepalanya, dan sekonyong-konyong Romano merasa mual. Ia memang tidak melihat bagaimana pria malang itu tewas tapi tidak sulit untuk menyusun potongan fakta dan menebak siapa yang membunuhnya. Ia dan Lovino sedang mengendap-endap di daerah pangkalan musuh, berdua saja, ketika tentara yang sedang berpatroli itu mendadak muncul dan menembaknya tanpa peringatan.

Italia tengah terdorong menuju ngarai kehancuran. Berbaring di atas tanah basah dengan dada berlubang, Romano bisa mendengar lagu lama itu kembali berkumandang. Lagu tentang kekalahan dan hujatan dan cemooh karena sekali lagi, kenaifan membuat mereka memilih pihak yang salah. Bagaimanapun Veneziano berusaha meyakinkan dalam surat-suratnya, Jerman tak akan menang. Dan Sekutu terus menginvasi tanahnya dari laut, tanah, dan udara, malam demi malam; memojokkan prajurit-prajuritnya yang tak siap bertempur begitu rupa hingga sukarelawan yang hanya tahu cara memanggang roti mendadak dibekali senapan dan bocah pencuri makanan yang susah payah dijaga Romano dari kejamnya perang mendadak telah membunuh orang.

Saat itu, Romano berharap luka-lukanya terlalu parah hingga tubuh abadinya tak sanggup lagi. Mengharap untuk menghilang selamanya dan menyerahkan seluruh Italia pada sang adik karena ia bisa memperbaiki ekonomi dan membangun kembali jembatan dan menjalin lagi hubungan dengan para mantan musuh tapi rasa bersalah pada putra-putrinya selalu terlalu berat.

"Ugh!"

Rasa nyeri kembali menghampiri dadanya yang mulai mati rasa, dan ia menunduk untuk mendapati sepasang telapak tangan bertumpukan di atas luka peluru yang terbuka. Lovino terus menekan seolah dengan begitu ia dapat menutup lubangnya, mengembalikan darah yang telah mengubah warna seragamnya ke dalam pembuluh-pembuluh yang terkoyak.

"Maafkan aku, Lovino." Maaf karena negaramu tak becus melindungi kau dan adikmu, menyeret kalian dalam kejamnya perang sementara seharusnya anak-anak bermain berkejaran di ladang orangtua mereka.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan banyak bicara dulu,_ signor _Romano!" Mengelap airmata dengan kasar, mengoleskan noda darah besar di pipi. Putra-putrinya harusnya tak pernah terlihat seperti itu. Mereka harusnya bersih, tertawa, harum dengan aroma lembut sabun wangi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lovino." Ia mengangkat tangan dan mengelap noda darah di pipi putranya. Nah, begitu lebih baik. Warna merah tidak cocok dengan warna matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak akan bisa mati." _Tapi kuharap aku bisa_.

"_Signor _Romano?" Mata membulat besar yang tampak tersesat dan liar, takut dan bingung tapi tak tahu kemana harus bersembunyi.

Lalu Romano bercerita.

Ia bercerita, dengan darah telah naik ke tenggorokan dan mengalir dari sudut bibir. Ia bercerita tentang negara-negara dalam wujud manusia, tentang orang-orang muda abadi yang tak akan mati selama tanah, rakyat, dan pemerintah mereka masih ada. Kisahnya terus melantun hingga Romano tak dapat merasakan tubuhnya lagi atau tangan Lovino yang telah menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia tak tahu apakah pemuda itu percaya padanya atau tidak, tapi ia lega melihat mata Lovino tak lagi memancarkan tatapan liar tersesat.

"Kau memiliki mata yang indah, Lovino."

Bukankah akan bahagia, jika iris keemasan itu adalah hal terkahir yang dilihatnya di dunia ini?

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"Apakah Anda juga seorang negara?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh seseorang di belakangnya dan untuk sejenak Veneziano membeku. Berbagai skenario bertumbuhan di otaknya, satu lebih mengerikan dari yang lain membayangkan si penanya adalah mata-mata blok lain yang mengetahui identitas mereka. Mendengar langkah-langkah mendekat satu-satunya Italia yang masih sanggup berdiri itu mengelus gagang pisau saku di sabuknya, siap melibas ancaman apapun yang mengincar ia dan kakaknya; namun ia lalu menangkap seragam warna biru tua dari ujung mata dan mendongak untuk mendapati seorang pemuda yang sangat Italia.

"Ah, maafkan kelancangan saya, _signore_." Berdiri tegak dan memberi hormat. "Saya Lovino Montavoni. Anggota_ Sezione Panettieri_ Divisi Livorno yang bekerja di bawah pimpinan _Signor _Romano."

Dan Veneziano langsung teringat pemuda banyak ulah yang dikeluhkan dalam surat-surat kakaknya yang tersimpan rapi di laci dekat tempat tidurnya di Venezia; lembar-lembar kertas penuh rasa sayang yang tersamar dalam bahasa sengit. Pemuda yang memberi Veneziano ketenangan mengetahui Romano tetap memiliki seseorang yang setia padanya, menjaganya, dan cukup berani untuk menggerecokinya sepanjang waktu. Veneziano selalu membayangkan bocah yang "akan menumbuhkan uban di kepalaku lebih cepat daripada kau memasak pasta" itu sebagai sosok cerah penuh semangat, tapi yang ada adalah seorang dengan wajah kaku dan kegelapan perang di matanya.

"_S__ì_, aku Veneziano. Personifikasi Italia Utara." Jika kakaknya mempercayakan rahasia itu padanya, maka tak ada alasan bagi Veneziano untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang terjadi pada _Signor _Romano?" Suaranya terdengar kecil dan ketakutan, dan Veneziano ingin memeluknya karena Tuhan, anak-anak mereka harusnya tak pernah terdengar seperti itu. "Beliau tertembak di dada dan… dan berhenti bernapas…." Suaranya bergetar, menghilang, dan sang personifikasi mendengar isakan kecil saat pemuda itu berusaha mengendalikan gamam. Menyaksikan orang mati pasti sangat berat baginya.

"…tapi kemudian beliau bernapas lagi, t-tapi lukanya tidak juga menutup dan… dan muncul luka-luka lain di sekujur tubuhnya, luka yang saya tak tahu darimana…."

"Itu pasukan Sekutu," jawab Veneziano datar, tanpa emosi, matanya tertuju pada sosok tak bergerak di hadapannya. "Bom-bom celaka mereka menghancurkan tanah Romano, tubuhnya, dan meninggalkan luka-luka dalam di sana."

Kalau saja mereka tak terbagi sebagai Selatan dan Utara, Veneziano dapat mengemban separuh luka kakaknya. Ini perang mereka berdua, harusnya bukan dia saja yang menderita.

"Kapan _Signor_ Romano akan bangun?" Bocah itu sangat tersesat tanpa Romano di sampingnya, bukan? Sama seperti Veneziano, tapi ia telah hidup ratusan tahun lebih lama dan telah melihat lebih banyak sehingga bukan ia yang berhak menangis di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin setelah orang-orang memperbaiki jalan dan menutup lubang-lubang bekas ledakan. Mungkin setelah perang usai. Mungkin satu minggu, satu bulan, atau bertahun-tahun lagi…." _Saat kau sudah tak ada di sini untuk menyambutnya dan memeluknya lagi._

Lovino terdiam. Begitu lama, hingga Veneziano lupa ia masih berdiri di sana dalam seragam biru tua kebanggaan mereka dan tatapan hampa pada tubuh Romano yang hanya terlihat hidup dari gerak lembut naik turun dadanya. Begitu lama, hingga ketika ia bertanya dalam suara yang lebih pelan daripada kesibukan kamp di luar sana Veneziano sempat tersentak.

"Adakah… adakah yang bisa saya lakukan untuknya?"

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua. Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian."

Kedua mempelai saling berasumsi bahwa pria asing yang belum pernah mereka temui itu adalah keluarga jauh pasangannya yang terlambat datang dan belum sempat dikenalkan, maka mereka menyambut selamat dan doanya dengan senyum dan jabat tangan.

"Terima kasih, _signore_. Semoga Tuhan memberkati Anda dan keluarga Anda."

Pria asing itu tak melepaskan jemari berkaus tangan putih Sophia, menatap gadis itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang membuat kedua insan bahagia itu bertanya-tanya siapa ia sebenarnya. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan ekspresi itu selain orangtua mereka. Lalu ia menyelipkan ke telapak tangan mungil itu salib perak-biru, beberapa bagiannya telah menghitam dikikis waktu.

"Jadilah ibu dan istri yang baik, Sophia," bisiknya, mengecup keningnya lembut. Sang suami menyaksikan kelakuannya dengan mata marah terkejut, namun tamu misterius itu telah menatapnya tajam duluan.

"Dan kau, Nak, jaga Sophia baik-baik. Jika kau lukai sehelai rambutnya saja, Italia akan memburumu."

Dan ia pun berlalu ke ujung lain balkon untuk turun dan kembali bergabung dengan para undangan lain.

"_Fratello…_?"

Romano yang telah menuruni tangga satu langkah membeku di tempat. Ia menoleh pada sang pengantin wanita yang menatapnya antara bingung dan penasaran seperti tengah mencari sesuatu yang lama hilang di kepalanya, dan untuk sesaat Romano berharap gadis itu akan berseru, "Vino!" tapi suaminya yang baik dan tak ingin istrinya diperlakukan tak pantas oleh pria lain meletakkan tangan protektif di pundaknya, melirik tajam pada sang tamu asing, dan mantra pun terputus sudah.

Sophia menengadah menatap suaminya, tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Para tamu yang melihat terkekeh menggoda, gadis-gadis kecil terkikik malu, dan sang suami mengangkat dagu mungil makhluk kesayangannya, balas menciumnya.

Romano tersenyum simpul, mengenakan topi, dan berjalan menembus kerumunan menuju jalan setapak berbatu bulat, menanti gerobak sapi lain yang akan lewat.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Lovino Montavoni adalah seorang anak petani dari sebuah desa di perbatasan kota Palermo. Ayahnya, seorang pria hangat yang mengajarinya bertani tomat, tewas dalam kecelakaan ketika usia putra sulungnya masih tiga belas tahun, ibunya menyusul dua tahun kemudian meninggalkan Lovino dan seorang adik perempuan setinggi pinggang dalam gandengannya, menatapnya dengan mata hazel polos dan bertanya, "Vino, apa kita hanya berdua saja sekarang?"

Lovino dan Sophia tetap tinggal di rumah pertanian mereka, tapi lengan-lengan kurus sang abang belum cukup kuat untuk memangkur tanah dan jari-jari sang adik belum cukup erat untuk memerah sapi. Kebun belakang yang semula selalu hijau ditinggalkan gersang dan Sophia harus pergi ke rumah tetangga jika ingin mengunjungi sapi-sapi yang dulu sering dimandikannya, dan Lovino mendapati dirinya bekerja di penggilingan gandum demi pasta dan susu dan tabungan untuk membeli bibit baru yang akan ditanamnya ia sudah lebih dewasa.

Kemudian perang pecah dan penggilingan gandum diubah menjadi markas pasukan militer dan Sophia terus menggigiti jari untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar, hingga Lovino tak sanggup melihatnya dan menyusup masuk ke gudang logistik para tentara yang telah membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan. Malam itu, ketika ia mengajak Sophia berlutut mendoakan tuan baik yang memberi mereka roti dan keju, ia benar-benar memohon agar suatu hari nanti Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas budi.

Sophia adalah gadis kecil yang cantik. Veneziano tersenyum menyaksikannya berlari menghampiri sang kakak dengan cengir lebar dan teriakan rindu, bosan menantinya pulang di rumah tetangga di mana ia dititipkan. Tak sabar untuk kembali ke rumah pertanian mereka sendiri, tinggal berdua bersama abangnya lagi dan berdoa bersama sebelum tidur. Harapan-harapannya mengirim gelenyar risau dan rasa bersalah di hati Veneziano, tapi kemudian Lovino mengajak adiknya pergi berdua untuk "membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan gadis besarku yang manis"; dan sore harinya saat sang personifikasi tengah duduk di kursi beranda, si adik dengan gaun kekecilan di atas mata kaki mendekatinya malu-malu.

"Apakah kau adik _Signor_ Romano?"

Tersenyum dan mengedikkan kepala, mengajaknya mendekat. "Ya, sayang, aku adiknya."

"Vino bilang dia harus menolong _Signor_ Romano dan dia tak akan pulang untuk waktu yang lama." Sophia mengerutkan dahi, seakan ide itu tidak menyenangkannya. Tapi kemudian tanpa memberi kesempatan Veneziano menjawab ia mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. "Aku akan merindukannya, tapi_ Signor_ Romano telah baik sekali pada kami jadi kurasa tak apa-apa. Dan Vino bilang kita akan naik kereta ke tempat _zio_!" Ia melonjak-lonjak penuh semangat di ujung jari kakinya, bahagia oleh prospek menaiki alat transportasi mahal yang tak dapat dibayar sang kakak sebelumnya.

Veneziano tersenyum, bahwa masih ada kepolosan tersisa di antara puing-puing negeri mereka membuat hatinya hangat. Si gadis kecil menengadah memandangnya, mata hijau-cokelat yang hampir mirip dengan sang abang dan pipi bulat seperti apel. "Bisakah kau menjaganya selama dia pergi bersama _Signor_ Romano?"

Menahan airmata yang menyembunyikan si gadis kecil berkepang dalam selaput kabur, sang negara membuka kedua tangan mengundang Sophia ke pelukannya. Bocah itu menurut, memeluknya canggung, dan Veneziano mengecup legam rambutnya.

"Tentu, sayang. Aku akan menjaganya. Aku akan menjaganya selalu."

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"…Di beberapa cerita, negara yang kehilangan tubuh mereka, atau yang terluka begitu parah, dapat tinggal dalam tubuh salah satu putranya—rakyatnya."

"Saya bisa melakukan itu! Biarkan _Signor _Romano tinggal di dalam tubuh ini!"

"Tidak, _fratello _tidak akan menginginkan itu."

"Kenapa?! Bukankah Italia membutuhkan Anda berdua sekarang?! Kami butuh pemimpin yang memihak pada kami dan mengakhiri semua ini!"

"Tidak bisa. Jiwa seorang negara sangat kuat, sehingga saat mereka masuk ke tubuhmu, perlahan mereka akan melenyapkan jiwamu. Wajahmu akan berubah, bukan kau lagi tapi menjadi wajah negara yang merasukimu, dan orang-orang akan melupakanmu seolah kau tak pernah ada." Veneziano menggeleng, tersenyum kecut. "Ini bukan pilihan yang bisa diambil setiap kali kami terluka. Jika kau menyerahkan tubuhmu, kau akan terbunuh."

Pemuda itu tergugu dan sang negara mengira argumen mereka malam itu telah selesai.

"Akan saya lakukan. Akan saya berikan tubuh dan jiwa ini demi_ Signor_ Romano."

Pagi belum lagi genap, prajurit-prajurit yang lelah masih terlelap di tenda mereka. Veneziano menghentikan aktivitasnya membasuh luka-luka sang kakak dengan kain hangat basah, menatap pemuda yang berdiri di mulut tenda mereka dengan ekspresi tak terkesan, begitu mirip dengan abangnya.

"Apa?"

"Saya telah memikirkannya baik-baik,_ Signor _Veneziano."

"Tidak. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan adikmu?" Adik yang selalu kau ceritakan pada Romano dengan penuh sayang hingga membuat kami berdua iri akan ikatan persaudaraanmu.

"Saya toh bisa saja mati dalam perang ini. Jika saya bersama_ Signor_ Romano, walau hanya sedikit saja, bagian dari saya akan terus hidup."

_Bagian kecil saya akan menjadi Italia, menjadi tanah yang menumbuhkan gandum dan memberi makan Sophia, menjadi air yang menghapus dahaganya dan menjadi undang-undang yang melindunginya. Dan saya yakin, jika dirasanya itu belum cukup, dengan caranya sendiri _Signor _Romano akan merawat Sophia sebagaimana saya merawatnya._

_Bukankah begitu, _Signor_ Veneziano?_

Permintaan terakhir Lovino adalah agar Veneziano turut serta kembali ke kampung halamannya saat ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sophia.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"Apakah kau mengenal orang itu? Apa dia mantan pacarmu?"

"Bukan, Adriano. Dia bukan mantan pacarku. Dia bahkan bukan temanku. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya, kupikir dia keluargamu!"

"Tsk, orang-orang aneh yang membuat suasana jadi canggung…."

"Aw, Sayang. Apakah kau cemburu~?"

Dengus napas kesal. "Tentu saja aku cemburu. Yang boleh mencium istriku hanya aku."

Tawa riang berdering dan Sophia mengalungkan kedua lengan ke leher suaminya, berjinjit untuk menyentuhkan hidung dengan hidung.

"Tenang saja, Sayang. Siapapun yang menciumku, sayangku hanya untukmu."

Salib perak-biru tergeletak terlupakan di meja bersama kaus tangan putih.

* * *

~.~.~.~.

* * *

"Itu adalah keinginannya sendiri, _fratello_. Aku telah berusaha mencegahnya."

"Kenapa…." Airmata mengalir dari mata keemasan yang seharusnya hanya bisa ia pandang tapi kini menjadi miliknya. "Kenapa dia harus melakukan ini…?" Garis-garis wajah Lovino telah mulai terhapus, hanya irisnya yang masih kuat bertahan. Tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum kenangan tentang dirinya terhapus juga dari ingatan orang-orang.

"Dia ingin melindungimu, dan melindungi Sophia. Dengan hidup dalam dirimu, ia akan bisa menjaga adiknya selamanya."

Romano terisak, menenggelamkan wajah ke bahu Veneziano yang memeluknya.

"Mari kita akhiri saja semua ini, Veneziano. S-sudah cukup, aku tak mau kehilangan lebih banyak lagi…."

"_S__ì_, fratello. Kita akan mengakhirinya. Kita akan mengakhiri semuanya."

Pada tanggal 3 September 1943, Italia menyerah pada Sekutu. Germania memandangnya tajam di antara pasukan Jerman yang masih berjuang, tapi Veneziano menunduk, memalingkan wajah, dan bersembunyi bersama kakaknya dalam gereja, berdoa untuk mereka semua.

* * *

~.~.~.~.

* * *

Senja telah turun. Debu beterbangan di bulevar kota, menempel pada tembok-tembok bata yang memerah disepuh matahari tua. Anjing-anjing perumahan menggonggongi para pekerja yang menyeret tubuh mereka pulang, lelah dan berkeringat dan menanti cumbu sayang para istri bercelemek renda serta semangkuk hidangan panas.

Romano memencet bel kediamannya; sekali, dua kali, kemudian pintu depan berpola ukir tanaman itu terbuka menampilkan adik yang tersenyum, cerah ceria seperti awal pagi seolah sibuknya hari tidak menggerus energinya.

"Ve~ selamat datang_ fratello_!"

Rumah dipenuhi aroma tajam daun thyme dan radio menyala keras melantunkan salah satu lagu populer dari Amerika (_bocah pirang itu selalu punya cara untuk melaju menguasai dunia_, gerutu Romano dalam hati. Dua atau tiga puluh tahun lagi dan putra-putrinya sudah akan lupa bagaimana cara menyanyikan lagu dalam bahasa Italia). Veneziano berjalan ke dapur dengan lompat-lompat kecil di setiap langkahnya, mengumumkan bahwa hari ini mereka akan makan besar untuk merayakan pernikahan Sophia. Romano melongok ke dapur sembari mencantelkan mantel di gantungan. Beragam kuali saji dengan menu-menu istimewa memenuhi meja makan—termasuk _gnocchi_, sejenis pasta dari tepung kentang, yang jelas tidak akan ia sentuh—dan Veneziano masih sibuk meracik sesuatu di atas kompor. Hm. Dia punya firasat mereka akan berjuang menghabiskan itu semua sampai tiga hari ke depan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan suka berlebihan, Vene," tegur Romano setengah hati, mendekati sang adik yang ternyata sedang mengaduk saus kalkun. "Mana bisa kita menghabiskan ini dalam semalam? Dan kau tahu makanan yang dipanaskan lagi itu menjijikkan, walaupun itu buatanmu."

"Oh,_ fratello_, santailah sedikit! Kita bisa membagikannya ke tetangga sebelah, ve~! Mereka juga harus ikut meraya—cuci tangan dulu, f_ratello_!" Otomatis tangannya mengeplak tangan Romano yang sudah setengah jalan meraih potongan tomat. Yang ditegur cuma mendumel sebelum menuruti perintah, sengaja meremas sabun banyak-banyak dari spons cuci di depan sang adik agar dia puas. Veneziano hanya tertawa.

Makan malam berlangsung hangat dan menyenangkan meski hanya mereka berdua. Radio, dengan perintah bernada marah Romano, telah dimatikan ("Ve~ tapi lagunya sangat manis dan enak didengar dan suara _Signora_ Franklin sangat indah seperti pemiliknya dan v-ve… o-oke, akan kumatikan…." Kakaknya sangat menakutkan kalau sudah melotot seperti itu). Sebagai gantinya dapur mungil bernuansa kuning gading itu dipenuhi celoteh ringan, satu karena sifat bawaan dan satu karena mulai terpengaruh anggur merah yang sedari tadi diteguknya.

"Apakah pestanya menyenangkan? Apakah Sophia cantik?" Tanya Veneziano sambil memutar garpu pastanya, tersenyum melihat muka sang kakak yang mulai memerah. Oke, mungkin dia agak curang memakai anggur sebagai alat pembuka mulut, tapi eh, Romano tidak akan banyak bicara kalau tidak diberi sedikit… perangsang. Lagipula itu adalah salah satu anggur terbaik favorit abangnya, jadi tak ada yang benar-benar rugi, bukan?

"Sophia sssangat… _magnifica_…." Desah Romano, tersenyum haru dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca, gelas kristal terjepit di antara jemari dan telapak tangannya. "Yah, akan le-lebih baik jika dia memakai gaun warna hijau tosca dan bukannya putih ala pengantin Inggris. Si… si alis brengsek dan antek-antek pirangnya itu terus saja mendesak tradisi kita…." Ia menggerundel, makin lama makin pelan hingga Veneziano di seberang meja hanya bisa mendengar gumam tak jelas bernada jengkel khas kakaknya, diselingi tenggak besar anggur untuk melampiaskan kekesalan.

"Tenang saja, _fratello_. Budaya kita tak akan hilang semudah itu," ujar Veneziano menenangkan, dalam hati menganggap karakter kakaknya yang satu ini sangat manis. Sejak dulu Romano memang kolot dan konservatif—bahkan, dari cerita-cerita penuh nostalgia yang didengarnya dari _fratello_ Spagna atau Ungheria, kakaknya dulu tak mau makan selain masakan Italia selama tinggal di rumah Spain. Sifat yang merepotkan dan di beberapa situasi terkesan kampungan, tapi itulah yang membuat budaya mereka tetap kental di tengah era perubahan.

"Oh, dan ada ssss…satu kejadian…." Romano mengangkat telunjuk untuk menegaskan perkataan, kata-katanya mulai saling tubruk satu sama lain dan pandangannya tidak fokus. "Sssophia… Sophia… Uhm, ada apa dengan Sophia…?" Menggaruk kepalanya dan menatap gelas kristalnya yang kosong seolah di dalamnya terdapat catatan pengingat. "Oooh! Ah, Sssophiaa… Dia memanggilku frrrratello! Heh… Heheh…." Ia terkekeh kecil, tak menyadari Veneziano yang memandangnya tergugu dari sisi lain meja, pasta terlupakan. Perinsanan Italia Selatan itu mengerjap keras, berusaha menjernihkan pandangan yang mulai berlipat empat sekaligus meraih kesadaran yang mulai menipis. Lalu, di luar dugaan Veneziano, ia tersenyum—bukan senyum miring mabuk namun tulus penuh sayang, jenis yang akan diberikan orangtua pada buah hati mereka.

"Aku senang… dia masih mengingat kakaknya," bisiknya, serak oleh cekat yang mengganjal pita suaranya.

"Aku juga, _fratell_o. Aku juga," jawab Veneziano lirih, bangkit dari kursi untuk memapah abangnya yang mulai tak bisa duduk tegak. "Seperti kata pepatah, keluarga tidak diikat oleh daging dan darah, tapi oleh hati dan rasa sayang. Benar bukan,_ fratello_?"

"Mmh… shì~ keluarga tidak diikat dengan darah daging dan hati…. Huh?" Romano mengerjap bingung oleh perkataannya sendiri.

Veneziano terkekeh sedikit. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya_ fratello_ tidur, huh? _Fratello_ pasti lelah sekali setelah seharian ini."

"Aaah… shì, sshì, tiiiddrrr…." Dan pria muda itu terkulai, hilang kesadaran begitu saja sehingga sang adik harus menggendongnya ke kamar di lantai dua.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Jam antik di ruang tamu yang selalu berhasil memancing amarah Romano karena harus diputar tiap minggu itu berdentang sebelas kali ketika akhirnya Veneziano selesai membereskan ruang makan dan bersiap tidur. Rumah mereka terbilang cukup besar dengan lima kamar, namun malam ini Italia Utara memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Selatan, bukan karena takut seperti zaman perang dulu tapi karena Romano punya kebiasaan tidur berjalan jika tertidur gara-gara mabuk jadi Veneziano harus menjaganya (tetangga sebelah telah memperingatkan akan memanggil polisi jika menemukan air seni di rumpun aster mereka lagi, bagaimanapun juga).

Menyangka Romano masih lelap di bawah selimut sebagaimana ia meletakkannya tadi, Veneziano agak tertegun mendapati sang abang berlutut di samping tempat tidur, kepala menunduk dan tangan terkatup, tenggelam dalam doa. Begitu khusyuk dan khidmat sosoknya di bawah cahaya temaram dari jendela, begitu sungguh-sungguh dalam menghembuskan bait-bait doa hingga Veneziano tak berani mengusiknya. Baru ketika Romano mencium salib dari kalungnya dan bangkit berdiri, si adik masuk ke kamar dan menyapa hangat.

"Ve, _fratello_ berdoa khusyuk sekali. Mendoakan Sophia?" Sungguh besar rasa sayang Romano pada putrinya yang satu itu hingga Veneziano merasa seperti seorang paman dari gadis kecil yang amat dimanja.

Romano berbalik dan dalam keremangan Veneziano bisa menangkap kilau mata istimewanya, satu-satunya ciri fisik yang tersisa sang pemilik tubuh yang sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja, saya harus serius mendoakan kebahagiaan adik saya, bukan?"

Suaranya dalam dan tenang layaknya Romano jika tengah berbicara di gereja namun nadanya berbeda, mengandung semangat dan lentingan khas di ujung kalimat yang menunjukkan jiwa muda. Mata Veneziano melebar dan seketika airmata merebak di sana, hidungnya panas dan bibirnya bergetar. "L-Lovino?"

Pemuda itu, yang ia pikir telah lama menghilang dalam Romano, kembali menyunggingkan senyum itu, senyum yang ditunjukkannya di sembari memegang tangan lemah Romano dulu, senyum yang membuat Veneziano begitu terharu mengetahui kakaknya memiliki putra seloyal itu.

"Tolong jaga adik perempuan saya."

Kemudian sepasang mata hazel keemasan itu tertutup, tubuh Romano melunglai dan Veneziano menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh dan membentur meja lampu. Perlahan personifikasi itu merebahkan kakaknya di kasur, menyelimutinya dan mengelus rambut cokelat gelapnya, mencium dahinya dengan sayang. Kemudian, sembari mengusap airmata yang berkumpul di ujung mata, pria abadi itu berbisik pada malam.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, Sophia. Kami akan selalu menjaga kakakmu."

.

.

.

EPILOG

Satu tahun kemudian

Adriano Vargas membawa buntelan selimut biru ke samping istri tercintanya yang terbaring di ranjang, nampak kelelahan dengan rambut hitam kusut masai dan wajah kuyu namun pria itu bersumpah ia tak pernah melihat sosok lain yang lebih indah darinya saat itu.

"Dia laki-laki," bisiknya lembut, membantu sang istri meletakkan buntelan itu di buaiannya dan mengintip sosok bayi mungil berambut cokelat kayu yang terlelap di sana. Sophia tersenyum penuh haru, jemari lentiknya mengusap pipi putih montok dan hidung kecil, matanya berkaca-kaca ketika jari-jari sempurna putranya memeluk jari telunjuknya dalam tidur.

"Selamat," Adriano menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut dari dahi sang istri sebelum mengecupnya lembut, "Mama." Sophia terisak, tertawa pelan.

"Dia sempurna," cekatnya, tak mampu mengungkapkan rasa yang menggelegak di hati, menggelenyar di nadi. "_Il mio bambino_…." Diciumnya bayi itu penuh sayang, satu doa untuk setiap napas yang ia hembuskan.

"Sudah kau pikirkan nama untuknya?" Sang suami bertanya sembari menatap buah kebahagiaan mereka dengan tatapan damai. "Aku telah mewarisinya nama keluarga. Mama-nya yang berhak memberinya nama panggilan."

Sophia mendengus kecil, geli akan pikiran antik suaminya, sebelum mulai membuka-buka kamus nama dalam kepalanya. "Hmm…." Ia termenung sejenak, memperhatikan bulu mata lentik putranya bergetar, menepuk-nepuk kulit di bawahnya dengan sentuhan seringan sayap. "Bagaimana kalau… Lovino?"

"Lovino?" Satu alis terangkat.

"_S__ì__,_" sang puan muda tersenyum, matanya mengawang sejenak seolah melihat memori yang terlupakan. "Entah mengapa, nama itu selalu membawa ketenangan bagiku. Seolah…

"…Aku merasa nama itu akan melindungi putra kita."

Adriano menelengkan kepala, menatap istrinya dalam-dalam memperhatikan delan ekspresinya. Kemudian mengangguk, memutuskan bahwa bisikan hati seorang ibu tak perlu disangkal.

"Jadi… Lovino Vargas, huh?"

"_S__ì_." Bayi itu menguap kecil lalu terbangun, kelopak mata terbuka perlahan menampakkan iris sewarna sirup mapel manis, mengerjap polos pada dua wajah yang tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang ke dunia, Lovino Vargas."

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

~.~.~.~.

* * *

_**What the helium was that? What tHE HELIUM WAS THAT?!**_

**(Penjelasan mengenai headcanon yang mendasari cerita ini)**

Jadi, menurut headcanon saya, jiwa personifikasi negara memiliki kemampuan untuk berpindah tubuh jika fisiknya sudah tidak "layak huni". Yang dapat menjadi "inang"nya hanyalah rakyatnya sendiri, dengan persetujuan si calon inang itu tentunya.

Ketika sudah "dirasuki" oleh negara, tubuh sang inang lama kelamaan akan berubah wujud menyerupai fisik si negara (jadi walaupun para negara ini berganti tubuh berkali-kali, penampilan fisik mereka akan tetap sama). Dalam beberapa kasus, akan ada sedikit bagian tubuh si pemilik asli yang tertinggal, misalnya warna mata atau warna rambut.

Eksistensi sang inang juga seolah terhapus dari dunia ini. Orang-orang akan melupakan keberadaan mereka dengan sendirinya, sedangkan catatan-catatan resmi tentang mereka (kalau ada) akan dihanguskan oleh pemerintah. Tidak ada yang dapat menjelaskan kenapa orang-orang jadi melupakan mereka.

Oh, dan negara tidak mempunyai _human name_ sendiri. Mereka memakai human name dari tubuh yang sedang mereka tinggali.

(_**and that's one helium of a silly headcanon of mine**_**. Semoga tidak terlalu membingungkan orz ***_**fail at explaining**_*****)

* * *

~.~.~.~.

* * *

**Catatan**** (yang kemungkinan besar tidak penting dan Anda sekalian sudah tahu tapi mari ****kita**** masukkan agar ****saya terlihat pintar):**

[1] Parlami d'Amore Mariù: Lagu Italia yang terkenal di tahun 30an dan dinyanyikan dalam beberapa versi, salah satunya oleh Tino Rossi. Pada tahun 60an, di mana cerita ini mengambil latar, lagu-lagu di Italia didominasi oleh lagu populer Amerika, yang membuat Romano heran ada radio yang masih memutar Mariù dan senewen saat mendengar lagunya Aretha Franklin (salah satu penyanyi Amerika paling terkenal di era itu).

[2] La Dolce Vita: secara literalis berarti "hidup yang nyaman", adalah prinsip hidup di Italia pasca perang, identik dengan kemewahan, sosialita, dan foya-foya.

[3] Setelah Perang Dunia 2, di Italia terjadi lonjakan minat di bidang pendidikan. Puncaknya terjadi di tahun 60an, di mana orang-orang yang ingin melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi meningkat hingga 200 persen. Sayangnya minat ini tidak dapat diimbangi dengan kemampuan universitas menampung mereka, dan banyak dari mereka terpaksa belajar otodidak/saling mengajar karena tidak tersedianya tenaga pengajar, dan 50 persen dari mahasiswa akhirnya keluar karena tidak mampu membayar biaya penididikan yang sangat tinggi.

[4] Divisi Infanteri Livorno: Divisi Infanteri terkuat yang dimiliki Italia, dan merupakan salah satu yang berjuang mencegah pendudukan Sekutu di Sisilia.

[5] Invasi Sekutu ke Sisilia: terjadi dari tanggal 9 Juli – 17 Agustus 1943, di mana pasukan Sekutu mengepung dan menyerang Sisilia dari darat, laut, dan udara. Italia mengalami kekalahan besar, Sekutu berhasil merebut Sisilia yang membuka jalan untuk Invasi Italia.

[6] Menurut tradisi Italia Selatan, pengantin perempuan mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau, sebagai simbol kehidupan dan kesuburan.

* * *

~.~.~.~.

* * *

**Daaaaan yap. Inilah akhir dari oneshot TERPANJANG yang pernah saya buat sejauh ini *dan bahkan tidak bisa dibagi ke beberapa chapter karena plotnya yang jumpalitan orz* jika Anda berhasil membaca sampai sini, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya *bungkuk-bungkuk cium***

**Kritik dan saran sangat dinanti. Terima kasih, sekali lagi, dan sampai jumpa~ *putar lagu ending Dora the Explorer***


End file.
